La force de vivre
by Mariko89
Summary: Que faire quand on désire mourir mais qu'il faut pourtant vivre? C'est la question qui taraude Kakashi depuis sa dernière mission. Mais est ce l'échec de celle-ci qui est la cause véritable de son désir d'en finir? Spoil jusqu'au chapitre 417,rating M


Première fic que j'ai relue et dont j'ai fais quelques corrections en espérant que la lecture sera plus agréable... je vous laisse seuls juges.

**Attention, certaines scènes sont violentes voir choquantes** pour les jeunes esprits ou les esprits sensibles, également présence de **lemon **donc pas amateurs...Passez votre chemin ! Le rating M est justifié.

Rappel : Mr Masashi Kishimoto me laisse utiliser ses personnages de Naruto pour en faire un peu ce que je veux...en fait, je lui ai pas vraiment demander... et c'est sans doute mieux comme ça !

**Bonne lecture ou relecture!**

* * *

L'équipe qui les avait rejoint avaient ramené les corps (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait), les enfermant dans des parchemins et les avaient guidé jusqu'au village. La violence du combat encore présente et la douleur d'avoir perdu des compagnons avait rendu ce funèbre retour aussi silencieux que sinistre.

Ils n'osaient se regarder.

Personne n'essaya de leur parler non plus. D'une part parce qu'ils étaient tous deux épuisés mais surtout parce qu'étant donné les circonstances, ce qu'ils avaient vu sur place, tout cela les avait convaincus de les laisser tranquilles.

Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas pour le moment mais chacun d'eux appréhendait le moment de rendre leur rapport.

Enfin, après deux jours de marche dans ce silence lourd et pesant, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils étaient de retour.

***

Ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'Hokage qui avait déjà eu un premier compte-rendu succinct de la situation par l'équipe de secours et les attendait, inquiète.

Pendant le trajet, pas un mot, pas un geste ou un regard ne fut échangé.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et leur mine glaça Tsunade.

Elle murmura, plus pour elle-même qu'à leur endroit :

-Sakura, Kakashi, que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, relâchant enfin la pression de ces derniers jours.

Le teint de l'argenté, lui, s'assombrit davantage si c'était possible.

« Que Sakura réagisse ainsi est normal mais Kakashi ne manque pas d'expérience, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans ce genre de situation… se demanda l'Hokage, pensive. Mais la perte d'amis est toujours douloureuse, songea t'elle, son esprit se tourna vers Dan et son petit frère, elle grimaça. Il va leur falloir du temps. »

A ce moment précis, d'une voix claire quoique manifestement réticente, le ninja copieur entrepris de faire son rapport.

La mission consistait à protéger le jinchuuriki d'Hachibi que l'on avait récemment retrouvé et le ramener, bon gré mal gré (ce dernier étant tout sauf coopératif), à son frère, le Raikage qui avait exigé son rapatriement immédiat. Mais ne voulant pas manquer cette nouvelle occasion, l'Akatsuki avait fait surface.

Kisame et Zetsu avaient lancé une première attaque qui avait pour objectif manifeste de tester leur défense. Ensuite, ils s'étaient aussitôt retirés. Leur groupe était alors passé d'un effectif de quinze à sept dont trois blessés. Sakura, seule méd-nin du groupe, n'avait pu parer qu'au plus pressant tandis que les corps, eux, avaient été conservé dans des parchemins en attendant leur retour. Après cela et un moral largement entamé, ils avaient tenté d'atteindre au plus vite la prochaine halte sur leur parcours pour reprendre des forces et attendre l'équipe de soutien mais ils n'eurent jamais le temps d'y arriver.

Le lendemain même, malgré leurs précautions, les nukenins les attaquèrent de nouveau. Ils s'en prirent directement à l'Abeille tueuse, leur cible, le forçant à utiliser sa forme la plus poussée mais au bout d'un moment, quelque chose dérapa et le jinchuuriki perdit le contrôle. La créature assaillit et agressa tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki s'offrirent un repli stratégique, laissant la créature s'acharner sur le groupe, déchiquetant les chaires, broyant les os, dévoilant les entrailles. Parmis les nombreuses victimes figuraient leurs amis Gai, Lee et Tenten.

Le démon s'apprêtait à s'attaquer aux deux derniers survivants qui, à bout de force et de chakra, n'auraient pas pu résister à l'assaut. La délectation du prédateur se faisait sentir et il prenait le temps dans sa sinistre contemplation avec la certitude que ses proies ne pouvaient pas lui échapper.

Soudain, l'homme repris l'ascendant sur la bête et se tordit de douleur un instant sur le sol ravagé de la clairière. Il se releva péniblement pour constater l'ampleur du désastre causé par son démon.

Désespéré par le spectacle des corps ensanglantés et mirant les deux ninjas restants, pétrifiés par l'horreur et la peur, il bredouilla de vagues excuses et s'enfuit.

Ils n'essayèrent pas de le retenir, trop épuisés, trop las. L'escouade, qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de requérir, les rejoignit peu après.

Le récit s'acheva là.

Tsunade se tourna vers son élève qui s'était calmée pour lui demander confirmation, ce qu'elle fit d'un hochement de tête, absente de la discussion.

Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Ils avaient agi pour le mieux vu les événements et il était plus que miraculeux qu'ils aient survécu.

Elle les congédia en leur ordonnant de se reposer durant le temps qu'il leur faudrait avant de reprendre les missions.

Les obsèques de leurs compagnons seraient célébrées dans deux jours, délais nécessaires pour redonner un aspect aussi présentable que possibles aux corps.

Ils sortirent comme ils étaient entrés, dans le mutisme le plus complet et se séparèrent chacun de leur côté sans avoir croisé une fois les yeux de l'autre.

Dans son bureau, la Godaime Hokage s'interrogeait : « Que cachent-ils ? »

***

**POV Sakura**

Ne répondant pas aux personnes qui l'accostaient, insensible et fermée à son environnement, Sakura rentra chez elle directement. Elle monta directement sans sa chambre qui lui rappelait les tendres moment de son enfance, de son innocence. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, troublée, avec l'impression étouffante que quelque chose lui manquait.

Elle avait beau avoir vingt ans, elle avait le sentiment que sa jeunesse était finie, perdue dans un carnage de sang, de hurlements et de désespoir.

Pourtant, il fallait reprendre le dessus, elle en avait conscience. Le trajet du retour lui avait permis de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Et la réalité c'était le soleil qui lui réchauffait la peau, l'air doux qui faisait flotter ses cheveux, ses amis, ses parents, toutes ses personnes sur lesquelles elle savait pouvoir compter.

La mort était présente à chaque instant dans cette voie qu'elle s'était choisie mais même si son cœur était triste du sort de ses compagnons, elle savait qu'ils étaient morts en faisant leurs devoirs. Cela n'ôtait pas son chagrin mais l'en soulageait tout de même un peu. Elle chérirait leur souvenir dans son cœur.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur lui et son expression se teinta de douleur.

***

**POV Kakashi**

Il se dégoûtait. Il ne supportait plus de voir son visage dans la glace, de sentir ses blessures se cicatriser lentement mais sûrement. Cette fois-ci, c'était trop.

Il n'avait non seulement pu empêché la mort de ses camarades d'armes qu'il s'était pourtant jurer de protéger mais il avait aussi…

- AHHHH ! Hurla t'il dans le vide de son appartement. Il s'affaissa sur le sol du salon, dos au mur, la tête entre ses mains.

Il avait mal. Mal de vivre, mal de respirer, mal jusqu'au fond de son cœur, de son âme. Il voulait mourir mais savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de se donner la mort. Parce qu'il était lâche.

Mais pendant un moment, il pourrait tâcher d'oublier.

Il se dirigea en chancelant vers le bar et entreprit méthodiquement de vider le stock.

Néanmoins, malgré les vapeurs de l'alcool qui embrûmaient de plus en plus son esprit, une image ne cessait de revenir le hanter. Cette évocation qui allait faire de sa vie un enfer.

***

Trois semaines plus tard, Sakura fut convoquée dans le cabinet de son Hokage.

La jeune femme avait repris le cours de sa vie. Tant bien que mal au début, les images de l'horreur se superposant à sa vie quotidienne puis, petit à petit, elle avait réappris à sourire et même à rire. Il faut dire qu'un certain blond au regard d'azur y était pour beaucoup, obligeant sa sœur de cœur à sortir, la traînant chez Ichiraku, l'emmenant presque de force voir leurs amis. Il avait mis du baume sur son âme meurtrie.

…Mais il y avait une chose que tout l'entrain et la bonne humeur de son ami ne pourrait lui rendre…

La voix de Tsunade la fit sursauter, mettant un terme à ses réflexions. Elle était arrivée à destination sans s'en apercevoir et son maître venait de l'inviter à entrer. Ce qu'elle fit, souriant à la blonde qui l'observa attentivement.

Le membre ANBU chargé de la surveiller et de faire un rapport sur son comportement attestait que le jeune femme avait surmonté le cap mais elle tenait à le vérifier par elle-même. Elle ne semblait pas avoir perdu de poids, son sourire ne paraissait pas forcé. La seule différence qu'un observateur attentif pouvait remarqué était l'éclat de ses prunelles, plus terne qu'autrefois.

Elle fut soulagée mais également attristée. Grandir faisait mal.

« Comment amener le sujet ?, se demanda t'elle ».

Sakura, qui avait accepté avec bienveillance l'examen minutieux de son ancien sensei, élargit son sourire devant l'attitude peinée de son aînée.

- Je vais bien, Tsunade-shishô*. Je suppose que vous vouliez me voir pour que je reprenne les missions. Je suis prête.

Son regard était déterminée, confiant. Il n'y avait pas trace de doute en elle.

La légendaire pigeonne sourit elle aussi. « Cette gamine est forte, je l'ai toujours su. »

Elle se rembrunit néanmoins un peu devant le problème qui se posait à elle.

- Sakura, j'ai effectivement une mission pour toi. Elle concerne…Elle concerne Hatake Kakashi, ton ancien sensei.

Les yeux de la fleur s'agrandirent.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement mais comme cela s'est passé depuis votre dernière mission, je me suis dit que tu serais la plus apte à …

- Racontez moi, la coupa son élève.

Surprise, la blonde marqua un arrêt avant d'expliquer le comportement inquiétant du shinobi.

Il était venu la voir deux jours après leur retour. Son regard lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Vide, désespérément vide.

Il avait demandé à réintégrer l'ANBU de suite. Elle avait bien sûr commencé par refuser. Mais il avait poursuivit sa demande, arguant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui, à tourner en rond comme il disait et ressasser son échec. Il lui dit qu'il lui fallait, pour surmonter cette épreuve, le contact du terrain et de l'action, que se morfondre chez lui ne faisait que l'enfoncer. Et elle avait cédé, vaincue par l'exposé et sachant qu'elle ne pourrait le retenir. Il avait réintégré le corps d'élite.

Mais, dès les premiers jours, sa conduite avait fortement alertée ses coéquipiers. Aujourd'hui, ça devenait de la folie.

Il prenait toujours plus de risques, se mettant en danger volontairement, allant même au devant. C'était un miracle qu'il soit vivant et en un seul morceau.

Sakura réfléchissait, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle en vint logiquement à la conclusion que :

- Il cherche à mourir, n'est ce pas ?

L'Hokage acquiesca.

- Nous ne savons pas pourquoi…Je suppose naturellement que les évènements que vous avez vécus ont eu un impact fort sur lui mais je ne pense pas que ce soit l'unique raison.

Son regard se fit plus perçant.

- Qu'en penses tu, Sakura ?

Le visage de la jeune femme était neutre.

- J'accepte cette mission. Quand doit-il rentrer?

-Aujourd'hui. Le regard de l'Hokage était insistant mais l'attitude de Sakura lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus.

- Bien. Il me faut son adresse et un double de ses clefs d'appartement.

Son maître lui lança un papier dans lequel était enroulé une forme métallique. Elle lui demande :

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Je vais lui parler, dit-elle.

- Nous avons déjà essayer mais, même à moi, il refuse de répondre.

- A moi, il parlera.

Son assurance ébranla la blonde.

La fleur prit congé et se mit aussitôt en route vers son objectif : le lieu d'habitation du ninja-copieur.

Son plan prenait forme, peu à peu, dans son esprit. Après quelques courses effectuées en chemin, elle était prête et l'attendait de pied ferme.

***

Il rentra chez lui le pas lourd.

Pourquoi la mort le refusait-elle si obstinément, lui qui la désirait si ardemment ?

Il ne prit pas garde au piège qui s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon pour entamer son énième cuite, rituel devenu incontournable à chaque retour de mission.

En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva prisonnier d'une immense toile de chakra qui l'empêchait de bouger. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut la voix qui s'éleva dans la pièce sombre et qui le fit trembler de tout son être.

- Bonsoir, Kakashi-sensei, fit la voix de son ancienne élève.

Cette fois, ça y était, le cauchemar devenait réalité. La voix ajouta :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Là, il n'y tint plus et des larmes vinrent s'écouler de son œil visible. Il gémit.

- Tue-moi, s'il te plaît…S'il te plaît !

Sakura s'avança jusque lui et murmura ; étonnée :

- Pourquoi ?

Dans un cri de libération de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et sa conscience, il hurla :

- Parce que** JE T'AI VIOLEE** !

Il reprit plus doucement, chuchotant presque, la voix brisée :

- Achève-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne mérite que ça mais ne me regarde pas comme ça…

Il ferma son oeil pour ne pas voir l'expression de haine qu'il était persuadé de retrouver dans ses pupilles émeraudes. De nouveau, il se laissa aller à revivre son tourment.

**Flash-back**

La mort. Elle était partout. Le sang coulait à flot des cadavres frais et bientôt ils allaient les rejoindre. Le jinchuuriki d'Hachibi les regardait avec délectation. Il se jeta sur ceux qui n'avaient plus la force de l'esquiver. Ils allaient mourir.

Puis, tout s'arrêta.

L'homme avait repris le contrôle et les regardait, désolé. Il s'en alla, les laissant seuls et désemparés.

Ils se regardèrent. Instinctivement, ils avaient attendus, ensemble, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre que leurs vies s'achèvent.

Mais ils avaient survécus, ils vivaient.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans comprendre ce qui les avaient épargnés, pourquoi eux étaient en vie quand tant d'autres, leurs amis, leurs compagnons étaient morts. En état de transe, ils joignirent leurs mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts pour se prouver qu'ils étaient bien là, que c'était réel. Tous deux ressentaient le besoin de savoir, de sentir, de vérifier que la vie était toujours là, présente. Il fallait se prouver qu'ils existaient. Maintenant.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Il n'y avait pas de douceur dans cette étreinte purement instinctive, quasi-animale.

**POV Kakashi**

Il lui arracha ce qui restait du caleçon sous sa jupe, massant de l'autre main la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il commença à effleurer de sa main libérée la chair tendre entre ses cuisses puis il bloqua les poignets de la fleur au dessus de sa tête. Son autre main entrepris de libérer son sexe tendu, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Sa bouche goûta à son tour la chair sucrée qu'il ouvrit de sa langue et fit se tendre sous sa langue.

Ensuite, d'un coup, et sans plus de préparation, il s'empala à l'intérieur de son intimité. Sakura hurla de douleur mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il entama de puissantes allers et venues en elle, accélérant de plus en plus, ne se contrôlant pas, pressé par l'envie, le besoin de conclure jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère enfin en elle.

Il laissa reposer son poids sur elle, la libérant de sa poigne implacable.

Ce fut le moment où il sortit de sa torpeur et constata l'horreur de son acte.

Son regard se fixa d'abord sur les poignets, bleuis par sa prise. Il se redressa d'un bond.

Les marques le firent paniquer mais l'image qui allait le traumatiser fut le sang qui maculait les cuisses de la jeune fille.

Il venait de voler la virginité de son ancienne élève, de celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout en cachette et cela, par la force, sans respect pour elle, son envie ou son plaisir.

La dernière vision l'acheva.

Le visage de son aimée était sillonnée de larmes.

Il détourna le regard et se rhabilla rapidement, n'osant rien dire, ne sachant quoi dire.

Dire qu'il s'en voulait ne pouvait résumer ce qu'il ressentait. Haine, dégoût de lui-même, honte, culpabilité, peur…

Il ne vit pas Sakura se changer et ne sentit pas le groupe de secours les retrouver. Les deux jours suivants passèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte, hébété, amorphe à l'extérieur, replié en lui-même, agissant tel un automate, se laissant guider.

Arrivé au village,il alla faire son compte-rendu de mission auprès de l'Hokage, sentant l'ombre de Sakura dans son pas. Il ne la regarda pas, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, que Tsunade commença à les questionner et qu'il entendit la jeune fille éclater en sanglot, il serra les dents et décida d'abréger au plus vite l'entretien en déroulant le récit de leur enfer. Il attendait, espérait que la jeune femme le dénoncerait mais elle ne le fit pas et il s'en voulu de ne pas le faire à sa place mais, inconscient, il avait déjà décidé à cet instant que la prison ou la mort serait trop douce pour réparer le mal qu'il avait fait.

Il passa les deux jours suivants en passant du désespoir le plus pur à la rage la plus profonde. Il ne mangea ni ne dormit que le strict minimum. Puis, il prit sa décision et se rendit, déterminé, droit dans le bureau de l'une des Sannin, demandant sa réintégration dans le corps ANBU.

Tant qu'à mourir, que ce soit en shinobi.

De plus, il savait que si Sakura apprenait qu'il s'était suicidé, elle se sentirait coupable alors que le seul à blâmer c'était lui, juste lui.

Il n'avait rien préparer pourtant ses arguments convainquirent la princesse qui accéda à sa requête.

Et voilà que, trois semaines après avoir passé la majeure partie de son temps en mission, risquant tout dans sa quête d'absolution, elle se tenait devant lui, l'objet de sa honte, de son crime.

Il se résolut à entendre ses reproches, ses mots de haine. Ce ne serait que justice, après tout, qu'elle lui rendre coups pour coups. Peut-être était-elle même venue le tuer ? Cette pensée le réconforta. Cela l'aiderait sûrement à oublier. Il garda son oeil clos.

Il sentit son approche lente et attendit les coups qui jamais ne vinrent. A la place, il sentit une légère pression humide sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit sa pupille brusquement, surpris.

Elle l'embrassait.

Il était tellement médusé qu'il ne réagit pas. Elle interrompit le baiser et le regarda fixement, l'empêchant de ses mains de détourner la tête.

Elle lui murmura :

- **_Je le voulais aussi._**

Quatre mots. Juste quatre mots.

Les larmes recommencèrent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ou n'y prête attention.

Elle reprit, doucement :

- J'avais besoin de cette force, de te sentir en moi pour sentir que j'existais par delà cette horreur, par delà la mort qui nous entourait. Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais imaginer que ma première fois se passerait de cette manière…Il grimaça. Mais j'étais avec l'homme que j'aimais et tu m'as fais découvrir des sensations, un plaisir si intense que je ne regrette rien.

Elle insista sur ces derniers mots pour qu'ils s'impriment dans l'esprit de l'homme.

Elle le détacha et l'enlaça de ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Je pensais que tu t'en voulais d'avoir couché avec une ancienne élève, à cause de la différence d'âge aussi, dont, en passant, je me fous éperdument. Je croyais que tu t'en voulais d'avoir célébré la vie dans ce lieu peuplé des corps de nos amis. Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas comme je t'aimais…

Elle s'effondra elle aussi, en larmes, s'accrochant celui qu'elle aimait et qui n'en revenait pas de ce discours plein d'amour et de tendresse que déversait la kunoichi sur son âme blessée.

Enlacés, ils sentaient qu'ils avaient besoin d'autre chose mais aucun d'entre eux n'osait faire le moindre geste de crainte d'être rejeté.

Finalement, sachant que jamais il ne ferait le premier pas, Sakura entrepris de se reculer pour le détacher d'abord puis elle déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres tendres de son ex-sensei.

Constatant son manque de réaction, elle vint délicatement dessiner le contour de la bouche avec le bout de sa langue pour ensuite les titiller en les mordillant. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui lui laissa l'opportunité d'approfondir le baiser, se découvrant une audace qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

La langue de Kakashi vint à la rencontre de la sienne, la rassurant finalement sur les sentiments de son porteur. Celui-ci perdait de nouveau peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, se gorgeant de se savoir aimer en retour, de cette chaleur en lui qui lui ôtait ce sentiment de vide et le comblait de joie.

Ils s'exploraient avec passion, mêlant leurs souffles à n'en plus finir.

Rapidement, leurs mains ne purent rester inactives, caressant le torse de l'un, la poitrine de l'autre, cherchant consciemment à provoquer le plus de réactions. Les gémissements et autres soupirs de plaisir qui retentissaient à présent dans l'appartement démontraient qu'ils y arrivaient très bien.

Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs à peine étouffés par leur baiser qu'ils poursuivaient comme si leur vie dépendait de cette union.

Soudain mus par une même impulsion, ils stoppèrent en haletant pour entamer leur déshabillage, s'aidant mutuellement pour aller plus vite. Une fois nus, leurs mains repartirent à l'exploration du corps de l'autre qui ne cessa que lorsque la jeune femme entrepris de caresser la virilité tendue de son amant.

Il se dégagea pour entamer de ses lèvres et de sa langue la découverte de l'anatomie de sa tendre, la faisant s'allonger sur le sol. Son cou, sa poitrine, le creux de son nombril furent minutieusement explorés avec avidité. Lorsqu'il vint poser son muscle humide sur son intimité, elle se mit à frissonner sous l'avalanche de plaisir qui déferlait en elle sous les coups de langue experts, puis, par un spasme plus fort que les précédents, elle atteint l'orgasme. Alors, s'asseyant de nouveau, elle le plaqua violemment contre elle, ramenant sa bouche à la sienne pour les unir de nouveau, dans un baiser ardent.

A son tour, elle voulut apprendre à connaître le physique de son compagnon dont elle n'avait eu qu'un bref aperçu la dernière fois. Elle voulait rendre tout ce qui lui avait été donné. Elle le poussa en arrière, le contraignant à s'étendre. Elle effleura les fines cicatrices qui le parcouraient de sa langue, tandis que ses doigts s'occupaient de faire durcir les tétons tendus de désir. Les plaintes profondes qu'il émis alors lui laissa échapper un rictus de satisfaction et de fierté mais elle voulait plus. Elle s'approcha du membre douloureusement dressé. Son souffle chaud sur l'organe le fit trembler.

Elle débuta, avec une lenteur parfaitement délibérée, de le lécher de bas en haut lui arrachant de profondes vocalises qui l'enhardirent. Enroulant sa langue autour du sexe puis caressant la douce fente du gland, elle fit un long va et viens sur l'organe turgescent.

Mais il ne voulait pas venir maintenant. Il voulait lui en donner plus aussi la repoussa t'il délibérément ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de frustration qui le fit sourire. Il la contempla longuement, ses joues rosies, son regard noyé par le plaisir le firent fondre. Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux soyeux qu'elle gardait court. Ses soupirs rauques et ses petites pleurnicheries pour qu'il poursuive était un aphrodisiaque pour lui, l'encourageant et le guidant vers l'étape finale.

Il redescendit lentement le long de son corps puis, écartant de nouveau les pétales de son intimité, il s'abreuva de son goût jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle était fin prête pour sa venue. Il se positionna à l'entrée mais se figea.

Décelant son hésitation, elle se redressa pour lui saisir le visage entre ses mains, faisant se croiser leurs yeux oû il ne put voir aucune crainte, juste une confiance absolue. Elle murmura simplement « viens ».

Précautionneusement, il la pénétra, tâchant de se retenir au maximum. Ce fut elle qui l'astreignit à s'enfoncer plus profondément en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Sensuellement, leurs corps commencèrent un ballet harmonieux, se déhanchant ensemble comme un seul organisme qui serait enfin complet. Ils s'accordaient mutuellement mais l'exaltation et la montée de l'extase modifia le rythme qui devint erratique, inégal, dépourvus de logique.

Enfin, ils se laissèrent emporter ensemble dans les voluptes de l'orgasme et retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, épuisés mais comblés.

- Je t'aime, souffla Kakashi avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Sakura sourit avant de sombrer également.

***

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là et que tout lui revint en mémoire, il serra contre lui son amante pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses souvenirs.

- Bonjour, lui répondit une voix engourdie de sommeil.

Il sourit tendrement, resserrant son étreinte puis se rendant compte de son poids qui devait peser sur la jeune femme, il se dégagea.

Il s'assit et constata qu'ils étaient restés au milieu de son salon.

Elle se releva également, passant son menton contre son épaule.

- Tu crois que la prochaine fois, on atteindra ta chambre ?lança t'elle, mutine.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle.

- Tu resterais avec moi ?

- Il va bien falloir, ordre de Tsunade-sama.

Devant son regard d'incompréhension totale, elle laissa échapper un petit rire :

- Ma mission est d'empêcher un certain ninja da faire n'importe quoi alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je resterais avec toi, ici, en mission (en parlant elle lui mordillait l'oreille) et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes bêtises.

Il déposa à son tour un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis à tes ordres…Tant que tu seras avec moi et que tu m'aimeras, j'aurais toutes les raisons du monde de rester en vie. D'ailleurs, je vais quitter l'ANBU. Je ne veux plus risquer de te perdre maintenant que je t'ai.

- Tant mieux, répondit la fleur en se blottissant contre son torse. Parce que moi non plus.

Il faisait beau ce matin là, plus que depuis bien longtemps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'un cœur heureux se disait. Les douleurs du passé s'estompaient pour enfin laisser place à un avenir prometteur. Un avenir qu'il ferait tout pour préserver.

**FIN**

* * *

* : Shishô = maître, c'est un titre et une marque de respect tout comme les suffixes -san ou -sama.

Bon, bah un petit comm?

Pour information, je ne cautionne pas le viol ou quelque autre forme de torture quelle qu'elle soit. J'ai voulu mettre en avant le caractère désespéré de certaines situations et des réactions qui en résultent. L'interprétation qu'en fait la personnage de Kakashi lui est personnelle, c'est pour cela que j'ai précisé qu'il s'agissait de son point de vue puisque du point de vue de Sakura, le ressenti était nettement différent même si ça n'ôte absolument pas le caractère violent de l'épisode. D'où mon avertissement en début de fic...

Je précise que le **chapitre 4 d'Ensembles** sortira bien comme prévu samedi prochain, le **21/02** donc.


End file.
